


A New Year Surprise

by cherrylove



Series: Westerosi Hills [8]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9183772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylove/pseuds/cherrylove
Summary: “Sansa! Come on! Fireworks are soon!” Margaery exclaimed, taking her hand and dragging her towards the backyard. “Come on!!”She sighed and stumbled after her in her wedges, “Marg, I really am not in the mood to stand in the cold and watch couples kiss at midnight.”





	

Sansa leaned back against the wall of the sorority house living room sipping on a red solo cup of cranberry Sprite and vodka. It’d been 8-months since graduation from high school and she was enjoying the atmosphere at Stanford so far. She missed her brother and Arianne and the rest of the pack, but she was missing Jon the most. Somehow between everything with the Beast and finishing up college applications, they’d figured out that they both wanted the same thing; each other. It took awhile for Robb to get over his sister and his best friends dating, but he did and she was happier than she could remember being in a long time.

Watching Jon walk away from her dorm and to his Jeep in the parking lot was hard and the months away have only made her miss him more. They Skype when they can, but Jon is busy at work and her coursework, while nothing she can’t handle perfectly fine so far, takes up more time than she thought it would. Phone calls are made on walks from one lecture half to the next and walks to the dining hall.

Then there was rush and sorority commitments. She’d rushed Sigma Delta Rho in the beginning of the semester due to their reputation as an academically focused sorority with a history of highly successful alumni. She’d seen him briefly the weekend she moved into the house with a couple of the other pledges. He helped her move her things into her new room and then helped her break in the fancy bed with the fabric headboard.

They weren’t going to get to see each other for Christmas or New Year’s. She took on some research work for one of her professors and had to stay at the school for the holiday to collect data. She spent most of the first part of break compiling the data into her Excel spreadsheet and drinking wine in her bedroom when she wasn’t Skyping with her family or Jon.

However, Margaery and some of the other girls refused to let her just be a recluse for New Year’s Eve, so here she was, alone, all dressed up, and chatting with her friends, while more of her friends danced with their boyfriends or cute guys or girls from the other houses on Greek Row. She sighed and finished off her drink before heading to the kitchen to make another.

“Sansa! Come on! Fireworks are soon!” Margaery exclaimed, taking her hand and dragging her towards the backyard. “Come on!!”

She sighed and stumbled after her in her wedges, “Marg, I really am not in the mood to stand in the cold and watch couples kiss at midnight.”

“Trust me, you’ll want to see this!”

The two girls stepped onto the back porch and Sansa buttoned her coat against the cold. She looked around and found the gazebo done up in twinkly lights and winter flowers with Jon standing in the middle of it.

She smiled brightly and felt her eyes grow wet with tears as she walked slowly out to the gazebo towards her boyfriend.

She stepped into the center and he tugged her into a kiss. They parted and she stepped back slightly, her hands gripping his tightly.

“What are you doing here?” she asked. “I thought you were working through the holiday.”

“I convinced the Sherriff to give me the day off. I had something important to do,” Jon told her.

“Yeah? What would that be?” she asked, squeezing his hands lightly.

“Sansa,” he started, going down to kneel on one knee. “I have been in love with you since you were a junior in high school. I watched you date all the wrong guys and you watched me date the completely wrong girl, but we figured it out. We finally found each other and I don’t ever want to let you go. I know you had your doubts about why we were drawn to each other, but we were meant to be. You balance out my seriousness and you make me happier than I could have ever imagined. I love you Sansa Minisa Stark and I would be so incredibly honored if you would become my wife.”

He produced a small blue velvet box from the pocket of his coat, opening it to reveal a rose gold ring with a cushion cut diamond with a diamond halo. Tears were streaking her foundation now as she nodded yes. He slid the ring onto her finger and stood up as she pulled him in for a kiss.

“That a yes?” he asked, smiling.

“Of course it’s a yes, you idiot.”

He pulled her back in for another kiss, lifting and spinning her around as the fireworks began to fire off in the background.

He set her down gently, “Happy New Year, Sansa.”

“Happy New Year, Jon Snow…” she whispered.


End file.
